


逆さまの彼方に祈る Pray for the Looking-Glass

by horseoct



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseoct/pseuds/horseoct
Summary: 宗逆无差（也许主宗逆）无限脑洞二设摆明了梦结（开）局暗黑妄想暴力成分有姑且算是完结了……吧？写于2016-2017
Relationships: Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo, 宗逆
Kudos: 6





	1. プロローグ こんど、絶望を負けず

プロローグ こんど、絶望を負けず

０

——妈的，好疼啊……  
第一刀切下去的时候，逆藏最终还是迟疑了一秒。  
原本应当更加爽快的疼痛感被时间所扩大，然后如同某种顽强而强大的病毒一般迅速扩散开来，从手臂开始迅速感染了全身。  
——我会死在这里吗？  
问题在脑海中并未经停许久，疼痛已经让他几乎无法思考。但脑中否定的答案已经冒了出来。他没有迟疑。  
——这不算什么。  
鲜血如同洋式恐怖电影的场景里一般，不可思议地不断涌出。逆藏的手却没有停下，一下、再一下……肢体的切割并不是那么容易，相比肌肉，骨头的部分更难处理。最后还有一部分关联着，他索性往墙上甩了过去。  
——和当时的疼痛比起来……  
残肢落了下来，连同那个万恶的手环。他望着地上的那段肉块，眼神里只有厌恶与恨意，不带有丝毫的惋惜，就仿佛那是一枚与自己毫无联系的道具，或者更甚，像是长年生长在自己身上的一团无用的息肉。  
——这些都不算什么。  
走廊被破坏后，只剩下一盏又一盏监视器和红色的应急灯光用以照明，空气里弥漫着死亡与血的气息。  
——这一天，终于来了……  
站直身体，啐了一口，把断手踢进了早已崩落坍塌的钢筋与水泥堆里，他撕下一部分衣服，把手随意地包扎了一下，然后踉跄地向前走去。  
——那个臭女人，这次（こんど），不能输给她……不能输给绝望。  
走廊的深处没有灯，黑暗逐渐占了上风，随后彻底君临了整个空间。  
或许是太累的缘故，也可能手环的睡眠效应依旧没有彻底失效，逆藏感觉到睡意在不断侵袭着自己的大脑，浑身的伤痛也无法让他保持完全的清醒。他努力走到走廊的拐角，支撑不住，终于还是跌坐到了地上。  
——喂，别睡啊！还有很多事……  
他不断地提醒着自己，但眼皮的重量变得越来越难以承受了，终于他还是闭上了眼睛。

（つづく）


	2. 第１話　ムナカタ以外、全員クズ

第１話 ムナカタ以外、全員クズ

没有多少人的礼堂。

年长的老头一个人在台上唠叨着。天愿和夫的铭牌放在前面。

礼堂并没有显得有多安静。

即使没有地狱耳，逆藏还是可以听到周遭各种各样纷杂的声音。这并不是从嘴里发出的，而是他人内心的声音。

那是几乎可以将整个礼堂没顶的嘲笑声。它们从所有人的目光里、嘴角边、制服领带扣的闪光里、整理格子裙的双手中，无声却又喧嚣地散播开来，然后化成一片如同死寂一般的庆典。

“希望之峰高等学校74届新入生欢迎会”。

白底黑字的横幅挂在礼堂厚重浅色帘布上，连“新入式”三个字都没有写，而替换成了别的说法，仿佛是刻意在强调着这所学校的亲切与和善。

——这根本就是不可能的事。

他坐在台下，悄无声息地咂了咂嘴。

背后似乎有人注意到了，目光向他射来，他感受到背后视线的温度，可是没有在意。

“我知道在座的诸位，将来都一定是各个领域里顶尖的人才，甚至成为整个国家、整个世界不可或缺的人物。诸位正是因为这些‘超高校级’的特质，才能被选入希望之峰学园。因此，自满也好，骄傲也罢，老夫觉得都是理所当然的。因为是天才，所以才会享有特权；也因为是天才，今天的诸位才可以踏入这座学校。”

这个叫天愿的老头这么说着。

沉默的喧嚣声愈发刺耳起来。

逆藏没有感到什么不适，也并不享受，只是百无聊赖地听着。

“但是，诸位是否想过这样一个问题？”

老头忽然问，有人抬起了头。

“既然诸位已经那么优秀，为何一定要来到希望之峰高校呢？诸位的脑海中，是否曾经期待过能在这里得到更多东西？”

喧嚣声减轻了。

“老夫在此可以明确地告诉诸位：没有。希望之峰不能带给你任何专业性的指导与成长，这也是为何我校从来没有大学部的原因。没有人可以从‘超高校级’的人，经过希望之峰的培育，成为‘超大学级’、‘超世界级’的人才。希望之峰学园只是为了聚集你们，管理你们而存在。从某种程度上来说，甚至可以称得上是用来约束你们，让你们不在其他高校中欺凌其他学生，互相遏制，互相监督的管教所一般的存在。”

礼堂安静下来。

接下来有叫骂声出现。现实中的沉默被打破了，变成了堂堂正正的叫板和找茬。

“气愤吗？感觉被骗了？我想当然是有的，但诸位请听我说完。”老头换了一副表情，改掉了先前懒懒散散的官腔，“一定要说的话，我们的校名正是我想讲的话：给在座所有人，所有‘超高校级’的天才，所有早早就站在人生顶峰的人以希望，是这座学校能给予你们的。

“人是脆弱的生物。正因为脆弱，所以容易在人生的顶峰迷失自己，丧失了人的本性，也忘掉了自己是一个人的事实。许多人不曾经历过绝望，是因为没有体会到极限。但‘超高校级’的你们，距离自我的极限已经越来越近，有些人甚至已经达到了。

“这是人类的极限，亦或是自我的极限？很多人在这里迷失。走出来的人，也会面临着下一个问题，这个极限能否被超越？又或者，除自己之外，有谁能理解这样的极限呢？如果没有，那么诸位会有什么感想？

觉得这一切是幻觉？世界失去意义？丧失了希望？陷入迷思的诸位，正因为是‘超高校级’的天才，所以爆发出的能量必将是惊人而可怖的。同样因为如此，希望之峰学园才会成立，并存在至今。

“山顶的景色必定是迷人的，倘若无人可以分享，则必定会陷入孤独。咳咳……这好像是谁说过的话，老夫有些不记得了。总之，怀抱着希望，去孤独地面对山顶壮绝绚烂的奇景，亦或是帮助他人来到山顶，让这个世界可以更高地存续——这才是希望之峰学园想在这三年中，带给大家的东西。

“希望是世界上最美丽的事物，还请诸位永远不要将之忘却遗弃。”

天愿和夫站起来，有些发白的眉毛因为微笑向两边垂下，然后准备离场。

礼堂陷入彻底的静谧之中。超高校级的学生们在思考着什么。

逆藏的后面有人站起来。

“啊对了——”

“滋呀”一声刺耳的麦克风哮鸣打破了宁静，天愿回到了原来的位置，“说得太过尽兴，差点忘记了，接下来还有学生代表讲话。宗方，你来吧。”

老头说完，收了面前的铭牌，走了下去。

脚步声从后面绕到了身边，逆藏抬头去看。

前一秒还在思考的问题，在这一秒早已全部忘记。

视线无法挪开，即使他知道自己眼神素来凶狠，现在也一定是这样。

但逆藏根本顾不上那么多了。

银发、瘦削的一个男性，和自己一样的年岁，但这个人的老练完全不输自己，也许更甚——尽管应该并不在同一领域。

那人也看了逆藏一眼，逆藏觉得尴尬，非常刻意地还扭头去了对面方向。

皮鞋“咔哒咔哒”的响声在礼堂的走道里回荡。

逆藏看着它的背影，那双手在自己视线看不到的地方微微调整了一下领带，又去抚平了一下因为刚才端坐给衣服造成的其实几乎根本就不存在的褶皱。随后登上讲台，调整了一下话筒，这才开口。

“初次见面，诸位晨安。在下宗方京助。”

接下来的每一句话，每一个字，逆藏都认真地听着，不知不觉连身板都坐直了。可是所有的话仿佛是另一种语言，仅仅是用假名在强行拼凑而已。

他听见了一切，也一句都没有听见。沉浸在那抑扬顿挫又完全没有做作感的语调和发音中，看着他的嘴、喉结、眼睛，每一秒都不想落下。

充满活力的，年轻的，成熟的，矛盾却又完美的一个人。

“在下的发言到此就结束了。再次感谢诸位，也希望诸位可以与在下一起，尽力支持学生会的工作。”

然后他走下台，回到原来的座位。

逆藏忍不住又忘了过去，却发觉对方也恰好看向他这一边。

对方礼节性地点了点头，逆藏来不及反应，宗方自己坐回了自己的后排。

高中入学式时，命运般的初对面与一见钟情。

尴尬的表情与毫无知觉的对方。

一切校园苦恋的开始。

逆藏从未想过这些事会发生在自己身上，也再也无暇去想。

四月樱咲，此刻他只想看到这个人穿着学生制服走出礼堂时，有没有一阵清风拂来，把花瓣吹到他的肩上。

一切都不重要了，天愿那些洗脑般看似感人的发言也好，同级生初来乍到的震惊和之后即将风雨欲来的明争暗斗也好。

74届的希望之峰学园，因为有了宗方，便是最好的学校。

——宗方以外的，全部都是垃圾。

他这么想着。

（つづく）


	3. 第 2 話　偽りのトモタチはボックサーの誇り

第 2 話 偽りのトモタチはボックサーの誇り

很遗憾，时间并不会停止在那一天。

樱花树下的约定也仅仅属于俊美的少年和少女之间。

很难去明确地定义雪染这个人在逆藏心目中的位置——而至于他在宗方心中的位置，逆藏从未有勇气去做任何的揣测。不论结果是什么，他都不会变得更加好受。

* * * * * 

“……喂。”

入学式结束，宗方起身，迈着规律的步子准备离开，刚刚走到门口，听到声音后回了头。

“我说，”他想要尽量让自己的声音和眼神柔和一些，但具体应该怎样做的疑问又让自己陷入了迷惑，最后呈现出的表情显得有一些滑稽，难以言述。

“宗方……氏，在下有问题想问。”

很少使用敬语，差不多已经根本没办法有条理地组织出语言的逆藏站在宗方对面，距离可能有三四步远，可他觉得似乎还是太近了。这个人的气息隐隐飘过来，让他心神不定。

是什么样的气息呢？说不上是可以形容得出的味道，大概就是清冷的美少年那样的感觉吧。

“……好，您但说无妨。”对方愣了愣，面色并没有什么改变，只是最早稍有迟滞，短暂得很难察觉。

“那个……学生会里，有什么我能做的事么？”

憋了半天，感觉实在无法顺畅表达，索性把敬语省略了，换了一个自称，但是语气似乎显得更加谦恭。高大的身形和锋利棱角的脸庞下，尽管还是学生，用“僕”这样的词总让人觉得哪里不太对。逆藏觉得这是这辈子自己第一次使用这个自称，却不知道是不是最后一次。

“逆藏十三同学，”他推了推眼镜，叫出了对方的名字，然后确认道，“超高校级的拳击手，是这样没错吧？”

“……你认识我？”

下意识地又用回了“俺”。

“作为学生会长，需要在开学前了解各位学生的情况，这也是理所应当的。”

他依旧是笔挺地站着，没有什么表情。周边走过去两个学生，看了看他们。宗方没有什么表示，逆藏回瞪了对方几眼。

“但是说实话，逆藏同学的性格，似乎与资料上有所出入，这令我非常吃惊。”宗方接着说，“我并没有想过你会直接要求加入学生会，不如说，你应该是学生会非常头疼的那一类人才对。”

“这还真是抱歉了啊……”他报以苦笑，不知道应该说什么好。

“我是比较理性派的人，很多事会如实陈述，这并不代表我对此有什么别的看法。”他说，“如果刚才的话伤害到了你，请容许我道歉。我并没有这样的意思。”

逆藏站在那边，想了一下，说了声“啊，是吗”。

“总之，如果——”

“京助！”

礼堂门口外一声响亮的喊声打断了这尴尬的对话。宗方回过头去看，雪染向他一路小跑过来。

“准备万端！”家政妇服装的少女敬了一个海军礼，表情却是带着笑意，“还有十分钟就开会了哦，来得及吗？哎，这位是？认识的人？”

“逆藏十三。超高校级的拳击手。”宗方向后小小推开一步，礼数周全却没有任何感情，“想加入学生会。”

“是京助的贴身保镖吗？好厉害！”雪染并没有什么遮掩地打量着逆藏，然后伸出手去，“初次见面，雪染千纱！你的身板看起来很厉害啊，喂京助，以后也可以派逆藏同学来保护我吗？”

“……请叫我宗方，”对方似乎忍无可忍，“以及，关于逆藏同学的安排，我们目前还没有详细讨论，他并不是我的保镖。”

“拜托了。”

逆藏看着两人，随后说道，恭敬地鞠了一躬，标准的九十度，声音很低。两双疑惑的目光向他投来。

“什么事？”宗方问。

“诶……不是认识的人吗……”雪染愣了一下，然后嗫嚅着讲。

“从今往后，”逆藏低着头，没有抬起，“担任宗方先生保镖的事，拜托您了！”

“嘛，嘛……忽然就这么严肃起来……”血染摆着手往后退了退，“逆藏同学，我也是开玩笑的，请不要当真啊。”

“关于雪染同学安全的事，”他继续说，“也拜托了！”

“逆藏，你……”宗方看着他。

雪染被这个状况有些吓到，躲到了宗方身后。

“拜托了！”

“我知道了，请你抬起头来。”宗方说。

逆藏抬头看向他，仅一秒就移开了视线，雪染轻轻疑惑地“嗯”了一声。

“我已经可以理解你想要加入学生会的心情了。但是希望之峰的学生会中，实际上并不需要保镖的角色——”

“但——是，”雪染抢了白，“我们可以做朋友哦，因为逆藏同学看起来是个很有趣的人。对吧，京助？”

“……”宗方没有回答。

“保护自己的朋友，这不是理所当然的事嘛。我也会好好保护好二位的哦！”

不知何时，雪染已经绕到了两人中间，踮起脚尖，勾住二人的脖子，用力地搂了搂。

沉默少年的体温隔着好几层制服传过来，依旧令逆藏抑制不住有点颤抖，只能拼命忍住。

那也许是他们离得最近的一瞬。

于结识的初日便到来的终焉。

朋友吗。

也不错吧。

这个场景在逆藏的回忆里出现过无数次。时间隔得越久，他越记不清最早的模样。有时候，雪染并没有在他们初识的画面里出现；也有时候，宗方同意了他当保镖的请求，所以之后才会整日与那些完全不记得是谁的警备员为伍。

这些真相并不重要，重要的是，从有明确的记忆开始，宗方和雪染就几乎都是成对出现的。

雪染很照顾逆藏，但谁都明白她更在意宗方，雪染自己也并不会加以掩饰。

他唯一的疑惑只是，雪染知道什么，想做什么。

逆藏没有问过雪染，对方也没有问过他。

但这虚伪的友谊，大概是逆藏三年高中里作为拳击手唯一的荣光，和唯一值得回忆的事了。

（つづく）


	4. 第 3 話　深淵からの叫び

第 3 話 深淵からの叫び

除了宗方的出现，希望之峰学园几乎与逆藏想象中的完全一致。

积极向上却又城府颇深的校长，各自心怀鬼胎的学生，还有那些整日不知道在盘算着一些什么，总之根本没有在讲课的老师。

慷慨激昂的陈词大抵还是可以改变学生一些的，可惜并不会持久。

人是怠惰而缺乏耐心的生物，天才也一样，有时或者更甚。

假如人的精力天生是一个定值，那么无非这些人的初始值更加高一些（有些其实并没有），并且更重要的是这些人把它专注地放到了一个地方。希望之峰从未出现过“超高校级的全才”这样的人物——也并不能完全这样说，传说还是有的，但逆藏觉得这不过就是所有校园内的七大不思议事件在希望之峰的一个变种而已，并没有什么特别。

回到刚才的话题，天才成为了天才是因为专注，并且在某一个领域有了俾睨众生的能力。在这个前提下，那些与社交无关的天才厌恶与他人交流则是一件非常正常的事，因为他们知道这没有意义。

自己并不会在对方的领域变成一个天才，也没有兴趣，对方同样如此。拥有相同性质的人成为一派，在自己的领域中欺凌其他人。会动脑的使用各种陷阱，会武力的用拳头解决问题。

天愿并没有说错。

这个学校是为了约束这群人而存在的。

至少在希望之峰里，他们勉强还可以做到相互克制。

但逆藏也没有想错，希望之峰的生活实在无趣极了。

除了宗方。

只有宗方。

世界上只有极少数人的愿望是世界和平。

各种媒体里每天有无数人喊叫这这个词，可是这并不是他们的愿望。

天愿的愿望可能是，也可能不是，逆藏并不在意。

但他逐渐发觉，宗方的愿望似乎确实如此。

四月末。放课后。黄昏。学生会办公室内。

“怎么还不放假啊——”雪染敲了一个章，桌上待办事项木盒里最后一份报告终于移到了另一个木盒里，那些是确认过后需要给宗方过目的文书，“五月病已经开始蠢蠢欲动了啊。春夏交替真的很烦人，为什么不能给四月一个假期啊？”

“……今天就是这些了么？”

逆藏没有接话，因为也不知道应该说些什么。女生之间迎合般地“是啊是啊”，或者如同那些俳优一般做作地苦笑再回答“请再稍稍忍耐一下吧，马上就是黄金周了哦”，他都没有办法做到。

“啊是的，接下来就劳烦你啦，用心棒大人。”

这是一个雪染自己发明的口癖，前三个字加上大人的后缀让逆藏觉得有点奇怪，却很难反驳说是嘲讽。因为雪染说相比“Bodyguard”这样的称呼，似乎还是“用心棒”更适合他。

“我说啊，明明是四月末的节日吧？绿之日。”雪染还在继续喋喋不休，“为什么要改到五月呢，这样的连休一点意义都没有吧？只是高中生而已，也不会计划着去国外旅游，为什么一定要把假日都放在一起呢？四月末可是很苦恼的，天也还没有热起来，樱花也见不到，明明是学生却如同社畜一样的我们还要每天面对刚开学这些新人无休止的关于部活的询问……到底为什么四月没有休假啊？”

逆藏觉得雪染今天的情绪不是很对，似乎已经开始真的生气起来。

“……吵架了吗？”他问，“和宗方先生。”

“诶？倒是没有，”雪染被打断了话题，否定后愣了一下，“为什么……啊，抱歉抱歉，不知不觉说了很多抱怨的话。嘛，因为是女生……”

雪染有些害羞地捧住了脸，背后窗外夕烧一片，光微弱地折射到她头发上。

逆藏尴尬地咳嗽了两声，并不是很想继续这个话题。

“那么——”

他拿起桌上的文件，准备离开。

“逆藏君，很关心我和宗方的关系啊？”

走到门前的时候，雪染忽然说。叫了逆藏的名字。

“什……？”

逆藏扭头，情绪也许没有控制好，脸上有一些错愕。

“没什么啦，”雪染笑了，“毕竟是‘好机会’呢。和喜欢的人，变得关系更好的契机。”

窗外的光线似乎更强了，也照到了逆藏的脸上。

“……请别开玩笑了。”

雪染还是微笑，不做声，转头去看窗外的光景。逆藏尴尬地站了几秒，再次把头归正，迈步出去。

“宗方君，睡着了啊。”

雪染看着对面楼顶，说着。

希望之峰中高层的日常会谈，出席人一般是三人。

会议一般由雾切仁主持，天愿和夫到场，另外还有也不知道为什么要来的黄樱公一。

鉴于雾切是天愿几乎指定的下任院长，由他来主持并未有何不妥。但黄樱的出席实在让宗方觉得有些莫名。

第一次被邀请的时候，对方热情地同他打招呼，拍了拍他的肩膀让他一起坐在旁边。

因为是前辈和上级，再不济也算是学院的老师，宗方没有任何反对与拒绝的立场，但是对方身上隐隐的酒气还是让自己有些不适，平日里无比清醒的头脑和思绪也被扰乱了几分。

索性，随着自己被邀请参加会议的次数增多，他发觉黄樱公一的出席比例也在逐渐减少。

天愿是要他代替黄樱，作为新的希望之峰教师储备培养？

宗方曾经有过这样的想法，但没有找到任何实质性的证据。并且黄樱从哪个角度来说，实在和老师这个职业相差甚远。

会议的内容每次基本是关于学校的各种问题的讨论。雾切的官方说辞是，学生会是学生与教师、董事会之间沟通的桥梁，所以出席这些会议是必要的。

宗方认同这个说法，但他觉得应该有更多含义，只是现在并不知道。

总之，三人会议现在少了黄樱，多了一个宗方，还是三人。但由于宗方刚刚上任，需要处理和熟悉的事务实在太多，因此大部分时间都留在了校长办公室里。这里原本是给天愿的办公室，宽敞豪华，各种设施一应俱全。更重要的是，还可以很快查到许多既往的材料留档。但天愿说自己并不常来，给雾切用就好，雾切原来确实在这里办公，不过最近他也频繁外出，便告知宗方，如果自己不在需要处理事务，也可以来这里，还把钥匙给了他。

最早的时候他是推辞的，因为觉得高一新生，即使是学生会长，坐拥整个原校长办公室实在过于不合适，也让他非常困扰。但在雾切阐明了这也是天愿的意思之后，他只好收了下来。

现在的宗方，除了上课时间之外，其余时间基本都会在这里。白天的时候，雾切一般会在，有什么问题宗方也会向对方请教。到了放课后，雾切回家，宗方则还是留在这里处理剩余的一些杂务，比如部活的审批之类。

高中生与中层管理者的双重身份，有时候也会让宗方感到稍有疲倦。

刚放课的半个小时里，宗方会在没有人的情况下小憩一会，补充一点精力。

从来不会在公共场合深眠，这是从小到大的习惯。

逆藏敲了两次门，没有人应答。

不在么？

他尝试扭了一下门把，发觉没有锁。

“打扰了……”

一手抱着资料盒，一手推门进去。

窗外黄昏的余光快要散尽了，最后一点挣扎扒住远处那座数百年未曾喷发的火山口，像是隐隐流出的熔岩。

西装革履的年轻男性双手交替放在额前，头微微垂下，打理得很好的头发有一丝落下来，似乎可以触碰到睫毛。

宗方闭着眼睛。

逆藏没有说话。

“宗方……先生。”

他不知道自己有没有发出声音。

地毯吸走了所有的脚步声。

脑袋空白的逆藏在再次回过神的时候，已经走到了宗方身前。

宗方在呼吸。

额前那一缕散出的刘海在微微摆动。睫毛碰到的时候，会摆得更大一些。

逆藏把文件盒放在宗方右手边，靠宗方领带扣右前方四十五度，距离他42公分的地方，这是以宗方的臂长顺手可以拿到最方便的位置。

他是超高校级的拳击手，所以他明白。但这个天赋与技能，在认识宗方以前，只是为了躲避他人的攻击。

此刻的逆藏却希望自己可以永远处在文件盒的位置，被他哪怕是一次，随意地击中。

摆好文件盒的手空了出来。画了一个弧度，往上，几乎要碰到那一缕发丝。

只要碰到这一下就好——

最终还是收了回去。

轻声走到桌子的正前方，鞠了一躬。没有说话。

然后离开了。

带上了门。

是否会存在这样的一个时刻呢？

并没有什么“宗方先生”，而是只有“京助”的时刻。

京助。京助。京助。

就这样喊着他的名字。

不是超高校级的学生会长的存在，不是有雪染这样挚友的存在。

会有这样的时间吗？京助？

大概永远都不会有了吧。

京助。

这里是属于逆藏自我的深渊，而这样的呐喊，从未有人听见。

亦自然从未有人回应。

（つづく）


	5. 第 4 話　鵜のまねをする烏

第 4 話 鵜のまねをする烏

再好看的小说和漫画，一样会存在对某个读者甚至而言无趣的情节。

生活也是一样。

宗方是逆藏无趣高中生活中的一点光，也可以算得上是支撑他继续安安分分留在希望之峰的重要原动力。

但这也确实仅仅是一点而已。

微小，却无法被忽视的光芒，黑暗中随时会被绝望所吞噬，作为鲜美食物的生贽。它时刻都在这个人的生命中闪烁，又永远无法被捕捉。

在认识宗方之后，逆藏才学会了两个四字熟语：“镜花水月”和“一莲托生”。

宗方是一束在绝望与希望的罅隙中，他永远触不到的光。

——是不是可以跨出这一步呢。

——真的可以吗。

——就算被拒绝和厌恶也无所谓吗。

直到最后一刻，这大抵也是逆藏毫无答案的自问。

翌年。夏休。

“对对，请再往这里看一点——可以再稍稍往后一些吗？是的，请保持这个吼叫的姿势，拳头再向上一些——就是这样，太完美了！”

快门声不断地响起，摄影师命令步光的人不停地随他挪动着位置。

逆藏一动不动地站着，带着拳击手套，赤膊的上身束着几道刻意被弄脏的绷带，面孔朝向樱岛那座有名的呐喊雕像，愚蠢地做着相同的动作。

模仿这些东西，简直蠢透了。

他内心想着，但没有说出来。

虽然只是高中生，也没有与任何事务所签约，但事实上逆藏十三依旧还是个小有名气的人物。凭借成熟的外表和身材，加上模特般的身高以及天才拳击手这样的头衔，很容易获得他人的关注，甚至都有了粉丝专门组建的后援团，这些非官方网站的揭示板上甚至会有关于逆藏的动向报道。

尽管这些事让逆藏有些头疼，但也让他成了一部分品牌和杂志的追捧对象。钱是大部分人都需要的东西，逆藏在挣扎过一番后，最终还是接受了一个经纪人的请求，开始非常有限地接受一些事务委托，基本局限于写真类。

今天的鹿儿岛很热，持续的拍摄让他逐渐开始冒汗。但负责摄影的这位名家似乎觉得这样反而显得更加真实，完全没有停下的意思，一直到午后四点才结束了拍摄。

“您辛苦了。”

四十来岁的经纪人从便携式冷藏箱里取出了运动饮料，帮他拧开，然后递给逆藏。

“啊，”他喝了一口，看了看经纪人，“大叔也够呛吧？这个天还需要穿西服。你不喝吗？”

“不用不用，逆藏先生真是很温柔啊。”他弯腰摆了摆手，看了看摄影师的团队已经基本收拾完毕离开了，经纪人远远向对方一个望过来的人互相行礼道谢后，也坐了下来，“不过作为社会人，这也是应该有的觉悟。”

“应该会有吧？不懂事的小孩子们，因为事务不合心意，胡乱发脾气什么的，”逆藏也坐下，“不会很头疼吗？”

“不如说是习惯了，”对方苦笑说，“不过逆藏先生很让我吃惊呢。”

“你是想说，你本来也觉得我也是这样的人吗？”

“虽然很失礼……”年长者点了点头。

“那为什么当初会这样来请求我呢？”

“这种话题还是饶了我吧，逆藏先生一定不会想要听的。”年长者望樱岛朝着陆地的那一面。

“是吗。”逆藏也没有继续再说下去。

“不过，艺术家的心情真的很难懂，”经纪人换了一个话题，“不知道为什么会有这样的拍摄要求。但如果照片选入老师明年的个展，说不定会一下子就红起来。”

“这样啊。”逆藏说，把水喝完，拧好盖子放回原来的冷藏箱旁边。

大抵五分钟的沉默，只有午后樱岛湿热的风。

船大概还有十五分钟来。

电话忽然响起。

雪染的名字，逆藏皱了皱眉。

“喂。”

“哟！九州男儿逆藏君！现在在哪儿呢？”

雪染在电话那头的声音依旧充满元气，夹杂着一些似乎是刚刚学会，又有点奇怪的九州口音。

“我在樱岛等船。”逆藏已经习惯了，随后问，“你们呢？”

他基本猜到了。

“‘们’？逆藏君很狡猾啊，是不是偷看了我的夏休大作战计划书！太过分了！”

“不懂你在说什么，”逆藏说，“宗——不，那家伙在你旁边？”

“嗯，我们刚刚去了水族馆！有很多鱼，看起来都很好吃的样子！”

“是吗。”

“逆藏君是在那个足汤附近吗？等一下就回鹿儿岛？”

“啊，应该是有一个足汤没错。”

“晚上有预定吗？”

逆藏看了看经纪人。

“抱歉，晚上可能还要拍摄。”

说了谎。

经纪人只是继续坐着，没有任何其他动作。

“这样啊……好遗憾。”雪染的声音轻了一些，“好不容易大家都在鹿儿岛的……明天怎么样？”

“……我会再确认一下。”逆藏想了想，“目前的话，似乎是没有。”

“太好了！那我明天再打给逆藏君吧，再联络哦！”

对方自顾自收了线。

“不好意思，用大叔当理由说了谎。”

成年人摇摇头：“所以说，逆藏君真的很成熟啊。”

逆藏蹙眉看着他，忽然短促地笑了一声。

“别说蠢话了。”

“逆藏君将来，大概会变成很好的男人吧。”

“谁知道。”

只发了一个单音节，双眼就看向了另一端的陆地。

银黄色的波光。

像是那个男人的头发在水族馆内，被浸满海水的玻璃缸和照明汇聚后的光线折射出的样子。

尽管他从未见过。

水族馆五点就闭馆了。

逆藏不知道自己怎么走到了西乡隆盛那尊铜像旁，也不知道自己怎么会坐上了日丰本线的列车，回过神的时候，已经到了宫崎。

他不知道自己要做什么。

为了躲避三人令人烦躁的假期，装模作样开心的一起玩耍的日子，接受了经纪人的邀约从东京跑到九州。

为什么一定要跟来？

已经没有任何思考的余量去想为什么雪染要来，所有的疑惑只有宗方为什么也在。

他为什么会答应呢？

他和雪染今天是合宿吗？

如果今晚去见他们，他会和宗方睡一间房吗？

会说些什么？做些什么呢？

……不，思考这些都没有意义了。

列车进站的放送传来，开往延冈。

多年以后，逆藏看着文件，忽然又想起了那辆车的名字，以及那个夜晚。

梦境与记忆是随时会变形的东西。

有许多那一个夏休的碎片，一度或者几度在逆藏的脑海里出现过。

在多贺山公园附近吗，又或者是鸭池公园？

矶山公园吧，应该是。

他问他不是有拍摄吗，他说已经结束了。

然后没有人说话，两个人一直走。

到了仙岩园，宗方说想进去看看。逆藏说自己不喜欢岛津家，宗方难得笑了，但还是坚持。逆藏没有办法，托了他一把，两个人跑了进去，里面居然完全没有警备员。宗方一反往日，甚至想要去破坏一下院子里的枯山水，被逆藏直至了。

然后走到观水台。

他说京助。

每每到这里，梦就会醒来，然后过一段时间再变换一个样子。时间久了，则变成了记忆的一部分。

逆藏从没有叫过宗方的名字。

宗方也从未与他两人来过这些地方。

那晚逆藏一人回到了东京。

（つづく）


	6. 第 5 話　今日から我も旅人

第 5 話 今日から我も旅人

那些荒唐的日子，在随着早晨同样荒谬的天气预报与占卜新闻中一天天过去。

三年似乎是一瞬的事，但对于逆藏来说，每一天又仿佛很长很长。

心绪与情节永远都是相似的，细节却在不断地变化与调整。

雪染与宗方的关系越来越亲近，与自己好像也是这样。

没有人来打破这个僵局。

似乎除了他之外，也根本没有人在意这件事。

一切都是顺其自然地发生过，发生，或即将发生。

逆藏无法知道所有细节。

他只是知道，很多事情，也没有发生过，没有发生。

以及——

三月。卒业式。

希望之峰的三年生相对清闲——换个方式来说，与之前的两年甚至更多年，都不会有太多的变化。

并不存在什么头绑写着“必胜”二字的手拭，想要在樱花盛开的季节迈入东大的人，热血教师之类的人更是如同传说与笑话一般的存在。

各种超高校级的人物之间的制约或者拉帮结派突破了年龄的限制，弥漫在整个校园里，完全没有变过。

旧人离开，脱离这座学校的束缚，向更广阔的地方走；然后一群又一群的新人加入进来，替代原来的那些人，接受那些不知道是否有用的简单洗脑。

他不知道这三年里，自己到底经历了一些什么。

依旧是三年前的那个会场。

他还坐在最后那几排的位置上。

没有了天愿，雪染作为学生代表发言，宗方依旧是学生会长。一番致辞之后，又轮到了他上台。

当年的慷慨激昂变成了更加缓和的方式，句子愈发精炼，也愈发多了更多层的隐喻。城府被隐藏进了一个又一个长长的句子内，反问套着反问，否定接着否定。逆藏并不清楚自己是否听懂了他整个演讲的全部，也同样不明白这样的一个演讲对他，对她，还有其他的任何人，是否至少有一个得到了其中的特别意义。

逆藏只是知道这一切结束了。

这一段隐匿在重峦叠嶂之后的，或许从未被人知晓，也因此不能称之为被人打扰过的感情，终于结束了。

那个人的归宿或许是台上的，也或许不是。

关于自己，这个问题则显得似乎有些过于可笑。

嘛，随便了。

“以上，是在下作为即将离职的学生会长的发言，在此偕同学生会的所有同僚一并，祝愿诸位武运昌隆。”

——噗，好土。

右边第三座的高一新生，不知道为什么也会参与到这次告别会上。

好像是姓安藤吧，逆藏记得这个人的资料。最近新生的各种相关报告很多，他也大致记住了一些名字。

狠狠剜了对方一眼，那人觉察到了，马上收了声，倒是旁边另外一个沉默的口罩银发女，居然回望了过来，勇敢地迎上了他的目光，但也没有说话。

“啧。”

逆藏并没有想要引发任何战争，见到对方也不再讲话，就回过了头，继续看着台上。

恍惚间似乎两双眼睛对上了，不知是否是错觉，他看到对方轻轻地，微不可见地——尽管自己离着这么远，但他依旧坚持这是微不可见——轻轻笑了一下。

“作为个人，我在这三年中，也非常感谢我的一位朋友。”

全场中弥散些微的讨论声。

——哎呀，是告白吗？

——天啊宗方学长原来是这么浪漫的人！

——可恶，被雪染学姐占了好大的便宜！

所有的目光聚集在坐于宗方一旁的雪染上。

“这个人在这三年中给予很大的帮助，在各方面都相当悉心照顾，”他讲，“从某种方面来讲，这个人甚至改变了我。”

“今天这个人也在场。”

宗方起身。

全场的激动到达了临界点。

“我想，向这个人——”

他深深地弯下腰。

“说一声谢谢，”规整的西服有些过于贴身，这个动作让他的西装外套领口敞开得太大了些，起身的时候看到那根镶嵌未来概念几何图纹的领带，和细小的领扣。

某一年的圣诞节的礼物。领带是雪染给的，他则是总了附属在上方的那块金属物件——这甚至还是雪染的建议。

“以及抱歉。”

——诶诶诶诶诶诶。

礼堂上的讨论声开始不受控制，但是逆藏已经无心再去关心这些了。

宗方说完，都没有任何后续，就直接离开了会场。旁边的雪染看口型来说，似乎叫了他一下，但是刘海下背光的阴影中看不见这个人的表情，只有仿若直接通过另一种渠道传进逆藏耳朵的，那双内羽根牛津鞋的踏踏声。

从头到尾都是“这个人”，恶作剧到连“彼”或“彼女”都没有说过一次的家伙。

这个混蛋。

“喂！”

预备学科施工工地，林边空地的一个深坑旁，里面积水很深。

这里之后会有一个喷水池，前面会有一排休息用的长凳。前面就是高校本部，将来会很漂亮——至少从报告书的概念图上看，是这样的没错。

“宗方！”

逆藏不知道为什么自己会找到这个地方，四面都有围挡，但还是有一些缝隙可以进入，有一面施工注意的路障明显刚刚被人挪动过。

宗方站在空地的深坑边缘，听到声音。

“你这家伙……在干什么啊！”

宗方低低地笑了出来。

“呐，逆藏君。”他的眼镜下有一种从未见过的眼神，“逆藏君是怎么看我的呢，请告诉我吧。”

“‘怎么看’之类的，忽然之间说什么，笨蛋，”逆藏说，“快点从那个地方离开，很危险啊！”

“这样的程度，根本不能称之为危险，”他讲，“你也可以过来看看。”

逆藏走过去。

“水很深的，”他站在宗方一边，保持着些许距离，宛如方才一条长桌上雪染与他的位置，“掉进这种地方，即使会游泳，也是很麻烦的吧。”

“那么，如果为了达成一个目的，必须要进入这个水坑，逆藏君会这么做吗？”

“别说蠢话了，你是看八卦周刊的少女吗？”

“比如说，为了我/我的事。”（例えば、俺のことために。）

逆藏的反驳停止了。

“无法告诉我吗。”

“我会的。”逆藏停了停，“因为——”

“我不会。”宗方说。

“啊？”本能地疑惑了一下，觉得刚才听错了什么。

“我问过很多次这个问题，今天我又问了一次，”宗方讲，“很想说服自己，告诉自己逆藏君是一个非常优秀的人——”

逆藏怔怔地望着他。

“但是没有，完全没有出现这样的想法。我对逆藏君的，只有愧疚而已。一直以来都非常想向你道歉，但是——”

“不，这是我自己的事。”

逆藏打断了他。

“和宗方先生没有关系。居然给您带来了这样的困扰，是我的错，”逆藏离他又远了一些，鞠躬道歉，“从进希望之峰一开始，就对您和学生会一直有一些非常自以为是的要求。虽然知道自己非常厚脸皮，但没有想到会给您带来这么大的麻烦，实在非常抱歉！”

“逆藏，你……”

每个人的称呼都在不断地转变着，犹如鰯云上细小跳跃着的冰晶，在遥遥数千只之上，无法被仔细端详之所中，时刻会被耗尽，一如未曾存在过。

“卒业式之后，我绝不会二度再来打扰宗方先生。但是，若有万一，宗方先生需要我的话，我也随时听候您的差遣。”

“……”

“以及，刚才的问题，我的答案依旧是一样的。”他没抬头，“因为是宗方先生，所以没有关系，哪怕舍弃性命，我也愿意。”

“……”

“所以，请您在有需要的时候，务必自由地利用我。谢谢您！”

“……”

“那么我就先失礼了，”他抬头，没有看他，“就此别过（さらば），宗方先生。”

逆藏往后转身。

“……我们，应该曾经是朋友吧？”宗方忽然问，用了一个过去式。

逆藏没有回答，停了停脚步，然后继续迈出了一步。

（つづく）


	7. 第 6 話 　残夢月遠し

第 6 話 残夢月遠し

（推荐BGM：哀愁列車 by 白黒キネマ）

——好疼啊……

逆藏清醒过来。

残垣断壁在应急灯的映照下，亦或是自己的被鲜血浸润过的双眼看来比刚才更暗也更红了。

逆藏有一些不明白，为什么死到临头了，最终断断续续想出的就依旧是这样的东西呢。

死前的走马灯他是早有听闻的，但是他却从来不知道末了自己见了，竟然是这般的光景。

为什么完全都是他呢。

他记得那个放着立入禁止立牌，两人对话的地方—— 最终那里有了一个喷泉，也确实有了长椅，也顺理成章地成了各式各样校园里的男男女女的相处的地方。暧昧又迂回地前进着的两人，夕阳下如同一切烂俗的小说开头，又或者是结尾。

包括他当时最恨的那个人。

——苗木，你这家伙真的可以吗。

（一定可以的吧。）

——请代替我……

（没有关系，也不用说了。）

逆藏拉下了第一个区域模块里的电闸。

肌肉撕裂般的疼痛——不，应该是确实已经断了，仿佛是一个惨烈却又滑稽的告别式的开场。

所有的事终于可以结束了。

终于要结束了。

终于不用继续痛苦下去了。

一直以来的，所有的，全部的，关于这个男人的幻想，关于他们的全部，关于这个学校的全部，关于残破不堪的，从未属于过自己的全部。

结束了吗。

结束了吧。

快点。

还有一点。

只有一点 。

宗方先生。

（还有三个。）

宗方。

（还有两个。）

宗方……京助。

（还有一个。怎么办呢，似乎真的动不了了。） 

キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。キョウスケ。

キョッッッッッッ。

スッッッ、キ。

啊，结束了。

最后一个模组的电闸下，逆藏倒下了。

手里握着的携带电话里，他用最后的力气按下了一个再生键。

——逆藏先生，如果有一天，我们……不是，我只是说有什么万一的话，如果世界上的绝望与痛苦让你实在无法忍受下去的时候，请看一下这个。这是我作为一个动画师，唯一可以做的了。对不起。

御手洗这家伙，果然是唬人的吧。

这是什么东西啊。

可笑。

逆藏十三闭上了眼睛。

他的人生谢幕了。

END……？OR——

空气里有一种陈年锈迹混合茶香的味道。

“你醒了么？”一个声音在他的耳边响起，在不远的地方传来。

拳击的经验让逆藏对声音来源的方位判断非常敏感。对方大约坐在自己右足前方4公分的位置。

声音无比熟悉，距离也太过接近。

逆藏猛地睁眼坐起来。没有料到一个头顶似乎撞到了什么东西，闷闷地“咚”一声，整个人短暂地晕眩了一下，下意识地捂住了头，骂了一声。

“……妈的！”

“喂！”对方听到了声音站了起来，在榻榻米上朝他靠近过来，“真是的，你没事吧？早就说了不要在这种地方睡觉了。”

这里是和室里的角落，他睡在一排柜子上，顶上还有一排。

房里的中间放着一个铁壶，冒着热气，像是有人在煎茶，热气悠闲地飘出来，又从顶上的竹包排烟管道散了出去。

男人穿着浴衣，刚才看的书被随意地扔到了一边。

《長いお別れ》。他扫到了一眼封面。

但这些都完全不重要了。

“你刚才好像一直在说些什么，我动了你一下，你也没有醒。做了噩梦吗？不过看你有时候又一直笑——”

“宗方……先生？”

对方说到一半的话忽然停住了，不过也只有那么一会。

“记得我的名字么？”

“宗方……京助？”

“看起来脑袋还没有完全坏掉。”对方像是松了一口气，但还是追问，“有什感觉么？耳鸣之类的。”

“没有，”逆藏摇摇头，“我只是……”

对方的手毫无阻碍地碰到了逆藏的额头，稍稍有些凉，逆藏全身一个激灵。

这样的一双手的温度，是这样的吗。

他无从比较，因为自己从未接触过。

“体温正常。”他又摸了一下自己的额头，“不过还是去看一下医生比较好。”

逆藏带着些微颤抖的双手，触上了宗方的手。

“……宗方先——不，京助。”

“怎么了？”

逆藏不知道应该说什么。

在这个人面前，他觉得自己永远不知所措。面对曾经冷漠的这个人也好，又或者现在这个看起来似乎是更加温柔的人也好。

我是死了吗。

这全部都是御手洗制造出的东西吗。

他不敢问，宣之于口的冲动在一瞬间就被更大的火所深深掩盖，再也不见。

虽然这根本就无法称得上是一种劫后余生，但是——

“我……”他选择着合适的措辞，“这样，呃，触碰宗方先——不，京助，没有关系吗？”

对方看着自己，深沉如水的标志性表情，定定地望着。

“……抱歉。”逆藏缩回了手。

可是那只手被重新抓住了。

“说过很多次了吧，”宗方看着他，“已经是这样关系的话，就应该更加坦诚一些。”

“……哈？”

“我对这些并不在行，”对方说，“但如果连逆藏也没有充分引导我的话，那便不能说是我的过错了。”

“不，”逆藏的大脑有一些短路，他觉得自己的脸上可能已经快要烧了起来，“请等一下，‘关系’什么的是……”

对方的眼神中有了非常短的一丝闪避，然后清了清嗓子。

“所以说，是恋人同士吧？”他叹了一口气，最终还是说了，“我和逆藏君。”

逆藏心中有一根线断了，眼睛忽然一阵生疼。

“……抱歉，我又说错什么了么？”

“不，我只是——”

他别过了头，躲过了宗方想要碰到自己面上的手，结果宗方却直接从背后环了上来。

没有人说话。逆藏的牙齿紧咬着。

“我，很不擅长安慰别人。”

“……！”

逆藏感到脖子上一阵温热，嘴唇的温度比宗方的手要暖得多。几乎是有些太过用力地，在反复啃噬着逆藏那一处肌肤。 先只有嘴唇而已，可是渐渐地范围被扩大了，中间还有一些被舔舐的感觉，让逆藏终于忍不住闷哼了一声。

这一切都是幻觉吧。

但是为什么这么真实呢。

无暇思考更多的逆藏，宗方已经凑到了他的一侧，手抵上他的下巴，半强制地让逆藏的脸转了过来。

这个吻也许可以被逆藏十三铭记万年。

绵长的，冷峻的，带着些许尖锐和稍显稚嫩的，来自宗方京助的吻。

手是什么时候缠上去的呢。

双腿是如何盘到对方身后的呢。

自己何时开始以自己从未有过的积极来回应对方的呢。

逆藏不知道。

这是这些就是发生了。

待到再次能说话的那一刻，宗方的声音比往日更低。

“做吧？”

（つづく）


	8. 第 6.5 話　また逢う日まで

第 6.5 話 また逢う日まで 

※部分过激描写注意

这里是天堂吗。

如果天堂是真的存在的话——

深茶色的榻榻米包边蹭到了逆藏的手肘，无比真实的触感。炭火稍稍有些暗了下去，铁壶中的香味应该愈发浓郁才是，但是逆藏却无法闻到。

一切都是轻得不可思议。

仿佛那年寂静无比的冬天的清晨，他早早起身外拍的时刻。没有摄影，没有经纪人，没有标志性的拳击手套和那些刻意露出的肉体和绷带。

他只是穿着那件伴随自己多年的外套，走出了田舍间的屋子。

眼前只有白色，无穷无尽的白色，白得扎眼又令人目眩。

没有任何声音。

黑色的羽根落到了地上，不知是来自什么动物。

逆藏没有来由地脑中闪过了这个画面。

就是这样的感觉吧，就是像是当时那样“轻”的感觉。

那日如同平日一样，他很想与人分享。

也如同平日一样，宗方并不在他的身边。

充满鼻腔的，是熟悉无比的气息。

甘美而清冽的，但因为过度靠近，却又让人产生了一种粘腻的味道。

这里曾经是他的雷池，他的禁区。

是那块“立入禁止”的告示，那条长凳，那座喷泉，那通永远未曾主动拨通却永远在“気になり”分类中唯一的号码，那封断断续续写了将近十年却依旧在草稿中的邮件，那张永远在钱包底层中的照片，和所有空虚的夜晚里对着照片所溅溢出的荷尔蒙。

气息化成了重量。

重量变作了温度。

充满不真实的氛围里，逆藏觉得自己要融化了。

“逆藏……”

轻巧的却又显得有些不知所措的人，用非常快的动作，把自己在对方身上剥落下的衣物整理好，然后望着他。

宗方的领口已经歪了，束带所系的结松松垮垮地歪到一边，浴衣的领口露出一片白色。脖子开始的衣服像是璞玉外壳的一道龟裂，露出内里最漂亮的部分，无时不刻吸引着逆藏的视线。

“你……”他指了指对方的腿间，“一直是，这种穿着方式吗？”

逆藏这才低下头，发觉自己不知何时，全身上下只余下了一条内裤，而且还是一条已经有些松动的六尺褌，这才知道对方在说什么。显然对方之前也是想一并除去，只是没有找到方法。

“呃，不，那个……”逆藏没有任何穿过这件物件的记忆，而且在这样情况下被质问，只觉得七情上脸。可是偏生不巧，也许方才自己完全迷失的情况下，已经被对方完全挑起了感觉，并不厚重的白布下，有什么东西动了一下，“……！”

他下意识地捂住，向后退了一些，却发觉自己早已处在角落；想要转过身去，却发觉身后的样子也许更加羞于见人，一时间仿若石化，完全动弹不得。

“宗方先生，请——”呼吸困难，更妄谈对话，“请……请不要看我。”

宗方稍稍叹了一口气，自己却稍稍向前了一些，然后俯下了身，抵着逆藏低垂的脑袋，拍了拍他的背。

“以前为什么从来没有发现呢，”声音几乎是从逆藏的天灵上传来的，“逆藏君，其实意外的可爱啊。”

“……这种话……还是……”

一个人的名字在他的心中一闪而没，他没有说出来，整个人却清醒了大半分。

“嗯？”

对方没有动作，稍稍有一些迟滞，逆藏不明白这其中的意味。

“……不，没有什么。”他想转头，可是又不敢动，每一秒都是小心翼翼，“请不要这么说，我是宗方先生的……”

——恋人同士。

四个字再一次回闪，给予了逆藏重击。

宗方忽然笑了。

“嘛，算了。”

他站起了身。逆藏仰头望着这个男人。

“其实我也一直觉得怪怪的，没法适应这种关系。”

他正了正衣服，把系带重新整理完毕，又拍了拍身上的褶皱，完全没有看逆藏。

“……诶？”

“是我过于强求逆藏君了，”目光重新回过来的时候，已是那副当年逆藏熟悉无比的样子，“毕竟有些强人所难。”

“不，不是——”

“逆藏君，是我的‘用心棒’是吧？”他问，“直到今天，还是这么认为的吗？”

“宗方先生！”逆藏想去拉住宗方的衣袂，可是手却伸不出去，“我——”

“什么事都可以为我做的，‘用心棒’，是吗？”

每一个音节，都似乎格外沉重。

“……啊……”他点点头，垂了下去，避开那个人的目光，“啊。是的。”

沉默。

他没有看到宗方的表情。

“向前一点。”

逆藏依言。

“太远了，逆藏君。”

逆藏再往前了一些，几乎要碰到了对方的腿间，他不敢继续靠近。

“舐めろ。”

“……！”

逆藏并不擅长这件事。

几乎像是一种仪式一样，他颤抖着摸索进宗方的衣服内，找到了它，然后缓缓地张开了嘴。一切都似乎是慢动作。

粘腻的香气重新弥散开来，从空气中钻入他的神经，然后是口腔。

他感觉到了，浑身颤抖。

先是试探性地在尖端迂回着，慢慢地，整个身体像是被带动了，他开始想要品尝到更多的部分，而对方的器官也像是在回应一般，抵着他的上颚。不知何时，已经变成了忘我的大口地机械地吞吐。

逆藏依旧没有看到宗方的表情。

“……脱了。”

逆藏解下自身最后的一件衣物。

“帮我戴上。”

一个闪着银光方块落到他边上，逆藏一震。

他笨拙地撕掉了包装，却有些不知所措，尝试了一下，却发觉如何都没法戴上去。

“……反了。”

宗方像是无可奈何一般放弃了，低下身接过了对方手里的东西，自己完成了动作。

他拉起了对方，示意逆藏转过身去。逆藏在此时已经完全是一片空白，一切都完全任凭宗方摆布。

手抵在了墙上，感觉后脚跟处碰到了那人的脚趾。几乎是在同时，胸前和后背感受到了不同的抚弄。

“实在忍不住，稍稍有点想欺负这样的，”声音几乎是从背后腰窝处传来的，“童贞般的逆藏君呢……”

“！！！”

“接下来就，”他感觉到嘴被手指塞住了， 对方的另一只手则完全没有放弃侵略，“交给我吧。”

想要宗方的全部。

想要更多，更多宗方的，所有的一切。

但是已经——

“宗方……宗方先生……”

手已经没有力气了。

每一秒都觉得自己要瘫倒。

每一次刺探都像是要被填满了所有的情绪。

“……错了。”

前端被死死按住，逆藏发红的眼角有一丝隐隐的湿润。

“……京助。”

“……嗯？”对方没有松开的迹象，“然后呢？”

“……饶了我……唔！”

一个音节还是漏了出来。

“这和刚才说的，不一样吧？”对方恶趣味似的再一次进攻。

站着的逆藏无处可躲，不知道应该把脸藏在哪里。

“…请，请在我里面，全，全都释放出来…！”

/「……オレ、俺のなかに、ぜ、全部出してください……！」

“就这么喜欢么？我（的东西）。”

/「こんなに欲しいかの？俺のこと。」

“是，是的…不，不是'那个'…不止是那个…京助的全部，所有的都…”

/「…は、はい。いや、「アソコ」じゃない…だけじゃなくて…京助の全部、すべてのとこが…」

“啊，我也是…这么想的。十三。…唔！”

/「ああ、俺も…そう思うだ。十三。…ウッッ！」

宗方的手松开了。

这里是天堂吗。

躺在地上的逆藏又一次这么想着。

如果天堂是真的存在的话——

那应该就是这里了吧。

===

我也不知道要不要在这里打完结……


End file.
